What you need
by Gotapenname
Summary: Fan 's frist HeatherxAdam story. A story about the conquences of our actions and wether love is truly enough.
1. Alone,without her

He misses sometimes in his jail cell. He knows she had been the one to tell the cops his was headed to the airport and had helped prosecution's case against him. He knows he should hate her or at least be angry with her. But aside from the getting him in prison part she had been one of the best things to him happen to him since his beloved mother had passed away, He could never hate her no matter how much he tried .Who he did hate was Jack Abbott him up, He hated the Newmans for being so cruel, bringing out such an ugly side of him and if he was honest enough with himself he also hated them for the quite ironically for failing to love him unconditionally. She was the one person aside from his mother who had passed who he could never truly despise. He stopped the being angry at her part when the loneliness of jail locked in. He missed her like crazy. He just wanted so badly to wake up next beside her and have the whole dairy scheme to be psychotic dream. He closing and reopening to see if could wake for up from nightmare he was now living in. He had heard the warden yell you got a visitor. He continued to open and close eyes. He was sure the warden was calling out to some one else after there was no in

Genoa City. The warden shook Adam's jail cell's and yelled "You got a visitor" This caused Adam to sit up straight in jail cell bed now realizing that it was indeed him the warden was referring to. Adam guessed it was probably one of the Newmans coming to gloat.

"You think rich folks with freedom and family would have better things to do than gloating at poor jailed" Adam silently groaned to himself while being walked by the Warden to visiting area.

When he was walked into the visiting area he was pleasantly surprised to see the last person he expected to.

"Heather!?" Adam gasped.

She nodded meekly.


	2. Something returned

She hated him or so he tried to tell herself when found she longing for his body to be next hers, or having that moment where they just got each other. She wasn't going their because she wanted be there or so she told herself a millions times while driving there and millions time to Paul the day before. She was here to return the ring of lies and deceit he had given her. That was all. She knew that feeling must be mutrual. After all she did help law enforcement track him down and did testify against him. But Unlike her hatred she considers his' hatred irrational and pointless. She walked in to visitor area a waited their for him.

"Heather" he gasped as soon as he walked in the room.

At that moment all she could do was nod meekly in response. There were a couple major things about Adam's appearance that Heather did't like. One them was he looked like he had recently been beaten up. As much as she proclaimed to hate him and was most defiantly angry with him, Seeing him hurt like that made her cringe. The Second thing was even worse he appeared to be glad to see her. He wasn't spouse to be glad to see her. That way it wouldn't be her breaking of their engagement it would be them. That's would make thing so much more easier for her. He sat down in the chair across from with a silly simile on his face, which he wiped off his face seeming to notice that her face didn't show the enthusiasm as his.

"It's been awhile crocodile," He said in an obvious and lame attempt to lighten the mood.

" Why are you so good dam pleased to see me? Where why did you put me in jail speech?" She asked bitterly.

After as far as she was concerned he had no right to be happy about seeing her.

" I may have been mad at you at first but that died down," Adam explained defensively.

"You must be so proud of yourself, you nearly ruined my career with you bogus information and you pretended to love me and want to spend the rest of your life with, but good for you for forgiving me" Heather snapped.

"For your information I do love you and I do want to spend the rest my life with you even when you're being dammed irritating like you are now" Adam growled

"So why did you lie to me about the diary and then try force me to choose between you over my career?"

"I lied because I was afraid you might well act the way you did and quite frankly I was hoping the both of could start new careers once ran way together and never tried to force you to do anything. "

"Bullshit!" She hollered

"Is this what you come here to do yell at me?" Adam asked her.

"No I came to give you this back " She answered angrily throwing the engagement ring on the table in front of them.

She stormed out of the visitor's area and slammed the room's door behind. She could the ring being slammed into door the after the door had been closed behind her. Her head told her she had all right to be mad and this was the way it is was meant to end between the two of them but heart so desperately wanted her head to be wrong. When she went back to her car she let herself cry before driving off.


	3. Company

In his frustration took the ring that once represented a loving and happy future for Him and Heather and threw it against the door of the visiting area soon as his former finance had slammed the door close. He looked at ring they had both rejected on the floor it looked so lonely sitting there on the floor. He thought just like him. He picked up the ring and put it in his pocket as souvenir from the experience of wanting and being with her.

"You're times up" The guard said.

The guard led Adam back to his. Adam waited until the guard had shut Adam's jail cell and left him alone to cry. He didn't want any one in this dreadful place to know how weak he felt. Nobody here knew anything about him in there except his number was 492 oo8 001 and he had lot of nerve. He would get pounded and take every pooch and had become such expert at hiding pain most of the prisoners believed he felt none. Which caused a stir and rumours about his past. If the prison had a gossip magazine like the one his foolish brother and that dirt bag Jack about used to run this month main title would be "Who is prisoner 492 008 001?" He laughed to himself about how little they truly knew about him. He like being consider mysterious. It was the only thing he really liked about being in jail was this reputation. One of the reason's he was scared of getting a cell mate was that they would find out who he was expose for what he really was a foolish young bastard son of millionaire and deeply in love with a girl from the distract attorney's office. Another was that this cellmate would be violent criminal who would kill in his sleep if were to make one wrong move.

Adam sat in his cell trying to think of happier times. Back to when Heather and him were together. Those were the times when he felt stronger and safe. Heather could make him feel that way no matter what life threw his way. He had hoped that Heather's vast would mean that their relationship could end on more understanding note. But Heather still hated him and worse thought he never cared for her. As thinking about his true love and former fiancé got as sad as dreading the meeting of his new cell mate His thoughts turned back to the dread of meeting his new cell mate. Time seemed to go slower as he waited. As much he dreaded the moment of meeting his cellmate he knew the moment had to come. So he waited for the moment anxiously. By noon the moment to meet his new cell mate. He was surprised too find the moment quite anti climatic. The Guard sent in an older man with large forehead and a receding hairline that extenuated the largeness. Adam's cellmate had moustache like Victor but his face was too soft to make the look intimidating.

"You should get your self acquainted with each other you'll' be here awhile" The guard stated to the two men as he locked up the cell

"River Baldwin" the man introduced himself

Adam just had to ask the man "Bladwin you by any chance related to that hot shot defence lawyer Michel Bladwin?"

It was a shot in the dark question. But he scertley hope for some kind of connection to Genoa City the place he had once lived when was free even that connection was with the relative his father's self righteous defence lawyer.

"Yes in fact I am his …father" River said answer both sadly and somewhat angrily.

They didn't talk each other. Adam lay in his bed for a while thinking about and how much he longed for a better end with Heather. Lowell sat on his jail bed thinking about thing what things Adam did't know about nor did he care.

"If a guy wants resolve things with a girl what do you think he should do?"Adam asked River .

"why you ask?" River questioned

"Just making conversation." Adam lied.

In truth Adam had been wondering what do about him and Heather. He really wanted end it better than they had just did.

"well in that case I guess he should talk to her." River answered not really interested in the conversation

"What if she doesn't listen to him ?" Adam whined .

"Then that would be her decision" River neutrally stated, "If really important to the guy he should tell her anyway"


	4. What you need

Heather told herself she didn't know why she came back. This statement to her was an untruthful. In all honesty she knew the reason she was there. She needed a better closure for their relationship like he had said he wanted for them although she wanted more that that. That was her reason for coming to see him but she could not consciously admit to herself that she wanted or needed Adam, she was too proud to lets herself. So she lied to herself and told herself she had no idea why she came. Adam came in to visitor's area with a shocked look on his face.

"You came?" He gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah cause of you're phone call, it had me curious." Heather claimed taking a seat and looked anxiously at him as waited to hear what he had to say.

"Listen I have been doing a lot of thinking since we last spoke and I guess what I wanted to say that when I saw you last time I didn't acknowledge that I wasn't the only one who had feeling hurt and. I am sorry" Adam apologized his head hanging in shame

Hearing him apologize seeing his remorse made Heather realize something

"Hey you're not the only one who didn't consider other feeling last time I vested" Heather admitted sheepishly to both him and herself.

She too had been caught up in her own anger to consider someone else's feelings.

She never took into consideration that he too was feeling betrayed

"Still unlike you I am not sorry. I believe in the law and I am not going to apologize for upholding it"

He looked taken back. She could tell he was trying to take everything in that she just said. She had bad feeling that conversation would turn ugly. This feeling melted away as he said " That's you're right I guess" he said giving her a weak smile.

"Thanks for understanding" Heather

"It sure took me awhile," Adam admitted

"You're male it's to be accepted you be a little slow on the up take" Heather teased him gleefully.

"Hey take that back" Adam exclaimed in a fake hurt tone "not all men are slow on the uptake"

"Yeah only the Newman one's you're father still thinks he get away" Heather groaned

"Hey but you'll' teach him other wise, won't you" Adam claimed confidently.

She missed the faith and strength she use to have from him. It's not that she didn't already have enough confidence on her own. It's just he gave that extra bit she needed to make through. It made her smile to have that back in life if only for a moment.

" I wish this wasn't the last time I saw you" She sighed

"It deosn't have to be if you don't want it to" Adam pointed out matter a faculty.

" I don't think I ready to be romantic with you not now and maybe not ever" Heather sadly claimed

He looked at her sadly for a moment.

"We can try being friends, if that's alright with you?" He suggested

"Yeah we can" Heather agreed.

"Visiting hours up" The guard stated .

She promised him she would visit him whenever possible after that's what friends are for.

As she left she knew that they both wanted more than agreed to. But going to car felt they had both gotten exactly what they needed to survive and maybe someday they would get what they wanted as well.


End file.
